


Bowl of Soul

by lostinaseaofstars



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Slice of Life, and xander siblings, coffee shop AU, first fic pls be kind, mention of corrin - Freeform, summaries are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinaseaofstars/pseuds/lostinaseaofstars
Summary: Xander, freezing and heavy hearted, seeks the warmth of a coffee shop. He expects only a quick drink to fight the biting cold but maybe leaves with a little more. Basically a lame coffee shop AU.





	1. Chapter 1

He didn't know what he was looking for, but he was banking on knowing what it was once he stumbled upon it. There was always a heavy weight in Xander's chest. Perhaps it was the grief from his mothers passing. Or maybe it was from the constant beatings both physically and mentally from his father. Xander would do anything to protect his siblings and if that included being struck down so hard that he was out cold for minutes, then so be it. 

He hoped, that with everything he did, his siblings would be spared. Everything he did was to ensure their well being, no matter the cost to himself. That they wouldn't a similar ache that never truly left no matter what he tried. He shuddered at his last attempt to soothe it. He thought the bottom of the bottle would help. Perhaps, for just a few moments he would feel weightless. Instead he felt his stomach swim, his stomach emptying but not carrying the weight with it that he wanted. Maybe for a brief moment he felt better, but with his head resting against the porcelain toilet and Camilla coaxing him to drinking more water he felt the weight returning. Pining him down in his inebriated state. 

Xander felt the cold stinging his skin, even in his wool coat and burgundy scarf Elise made him for Christmas, he could still feel the cold bite of the winter night. Winter lasted well over the typical three months in Nohr. Sometimes carrying over to April if they weren't so lucky that year. 

Xander would've liked to be home, perhaps with a cup of Corrin's tea. After many months of failed attempts and with a lot of help from their best friend Jakob, Corrin had gotten their technique down. And, had mastered it so well in fact, that their tea was now Xander's favorite.

Maybe tomorrow, if Corrin decided to come home, they would make a cup for Xander especially with how chilly it was outside. But any hope of Corrin coming home soon seemed unlikely. The argument between Garon and them this time was particularly ugly. He didn't know the specific details, but Xander knew it was about college and probably Garon's pent up feelings about Corrin's gender identity or lack thereof.

He hoped Corrin had made it over to Jakob's safely. It was the reason at first he took off, hoping he could make the three mile walk to Jakob's to make sure Corrin was actually there. Once he stepped out the door, he knew that he needed to get out of the house, to step away from the constant pressure, and walking was his only way to do it.

Garon had taken off with the family's only car shortly after Corrin left. Knowing their father, Garon took off to release his frustrations on his most recent lover's home. Xander sent out a quiet player to this unknown lady.

He was about halfway to Jakob's house when his phone buzzed. Camilla had finally gotten a hold of Corrin and they told her that they were at Jakob's house and not to worry. Xander thanked Camilla for letting him know. He figured he should turn around, but his whole body urged him forward as if he had little say in the matter. If he was being honest though, he wasn't ready to go home. To have to console Elise for the millionth time because of their father's outbursts and coaxing any sort of response from Leo so he wouldn't keep it pent up until he exploded. He felt bad, but he would be a little selfish, just for a little while longer, and continue walking.

Maybe the cold would miraculously shrink the stone in his heart. It would finally shrink enough that it would exit his heart and take his burdens with it.

He huffed _when did his thoughts become so fanciful._ Dreaming of a burdenless life was just that; a dream. Once he graduates, starts his job, and can take his siblings with him perhaps then he could breathe. Do things for himself like Camilla and Corrin always push him to do.

But even if he tried to imagine what he would want to do. It comes up blank. Freeing his siblings and ensuring that they're happy is all he truly wants, all he has given himself time to think about. But he knows he should want more. Perhaps following his father blindly for so long sapped him of his free will. Maybe he would truly only ever strive to serve others.

Xander sighed, he really needed to keep these morose thoughts in check. _They're quite pathetic_ he thinks. In all honesty, it wouldn't hurt though to find a hobby, perhaps he can join a club sport his senior year. He wasn't bad at football and swimming, at least when he played in high school. Or maybe, he could try to go to school functions. At least one. He could go to one of Camilla's plays or perhaps one of his friend Peri's equestrian shows. Seeing her bicolor hair in contrast to all the other straight-collared participants would certainly be amusing.

He checked his watch. It was close to ten. He had a half hour walk to look forward to in the blistering cold. The breeze only making it worse. Stopping by a corner store for a couple minutes wouldn't be a bad idea. He could warm up a bit before walking back. He tried to think where the nearest store would be that would be open this late. 

As he was, he remembered Elise mentioning a new cafe that had just opened up. It was blessedly in the same direction as his house and should be open if he remembered correctly. Xander turned towards home and briskly walked. The image of a hot drink in his hands pushed his stiff joints forward.

Bean Appétit. Xander scoffed at the name. They definitely were trying to draw into the young crowd. He reached for the door and pulled, his fingers protesting the sudden movement. Warmth surrounded him the moment he walked in. Seeming to dispel the biting pain his body was under.

The café wasn't too large. To the left were two upholstered chairs, the light blue colored chairs separated by a small round table. There was a bookshelf on the adjoining wall with a variety of books ranging from old worn textbooks to the newest Stephen King book. Tables covered the rest of the free space. Most could accommodate only two people but there was a larger table that could fit six in the back where he saw the only other individuals in the café. 

His eyes fell on the trio. All three of them had bright hair, all different hues. The man whose back was facing him was blond like him, but it almost seemed to glow in a similar fashion as Elise. The purple streaks in Elise's hair probably created that illusion. To the man's right was a girl with red hair, kept up in two high pigtails. It seemed both of them were engrossed in whatever subject the textbook shared between them was about. The bell hadn't alerted them to his presence. 

The third person, had the most unique hair color of the trio. His was a soft pink, similar to the pink hues of the Nohr sunsets. The pink haired man, unlike the others, did notice Xander.

“Ah welcome to Bean Appétit! I'll be with you in just a moment.” Xander noticed that the pink haired man frantically scribbled something into the notebook in front of him promptly closing it when he was done and reached for the apron laying on top of the chair next to him slipping it on with practiced ease. He made his way behind the counter as he tied the apron, planting himself in front of the register while adoring a wide grin his face.

“What can I get for you today, sir? I can spruce up anything that'll certainly warm you up!” Xander found himself smiling at the pink haired man. Something about his smile made him return one of his own. He looked up at the menu trying to figure out what all the names meant. Looking back to the man, who quickly adverted his eyes, he figured he could ask him for a suggestion.

“Actually, it's my first time here. What would you suggest?”

“Oh! Well, welcome! Well, I guess I already said that when you entered but thanks for giving us a try.” Xander noticed a blush forming on the man's cheek, pairing with his pink hair. "Sorry! Babbling! Anyways, our peppermint hot chocolate is pretty popular although I guess it is technically out of season. And our bowl of soul is also popular! Our tea is made by my mo- I mean the owner. I don't know if you want a caffeinated drink this late but I can also suggest one if you prefer that." The man quickly shut his mouth and stood still, it seemed like he was trying to shut himself up.

It was a longer suggestion than Xander anticipated but somehow he found it endearing rather than overwhelming. The man was right. Xander's typical go to was black coffee, but that would be a bad idea this late at night, considering he has his 8 am tomorrow.

He had been wanting tea earlier so he figured a tea latte would be good. If the tea was bad, the milk and sugar would mask it. "I think you're right. Caffeine seems like a bad idea. The bowl of soul sounds lovely. I'll have it with whatever tea you suggest." 

He focusing back on the man, noticing that the man's eyes were color of soot. The man seemed to jump at the sudden eye contact removing him from his frozen state.

"Good choice sir! It'll be right up." Xander handed over the money to the man. "Please take a seat while I fix up your order.” The man handed Xander his change then quickly turned and got to work. 

Xander turn towards the seats debating on where he should sit. He opted for a table closer to the entrance so he wouldn't be too close to the pair at the larger table and thus disturb them.

He chose the seat facing the counter and pulled out his phone. Corrin had messaged him. They apologized for missing Xander's messages and said that they were with Jakob, confirming what Camilla had already told him. He noticed they didn't say when they would be home, however. He sighed.

Thinking about his family situation was the last thing he wanted to do in the middle of this café. Xander returned his phone to his pocket. It was then he noticed that the pair at the table was staring at him. With very little discretion. The blond man twisting his upper torso around to look at him, placing his arm on the textbook they were sharing to help him twist his body further. 

His quirked his eyebrow at the pair. The blond man quickly turned back around but the girl just smirked back then looked briefly to the counter and back to the textbook in front of her. Xander drew his eyebrows in confusion. He didn't understand what that look meant, but before he could think about it further he realized that the pink haired man was walking over to his table.

"Here's your drink, sir." He placed it gingerly on the table, making sure none of the hot liquid spilled. "I used our lavender chamomile tea, which happens to be my favorite. I hope you enjoy it!" The smiled timidly, as if he was worried about Xander not liking his tea selection.

"Thank you. I'm sure I'll enjoy it.” Without him fully realizing, his hands wrapped around the cup, his body seeking the warmth before his mind could register. The liquid was brimming to the top and he was impressed the man didn't spill any on the way to his table. “Although, you really didn't have to come all the way to my table. I could've picked it up at the counter." Rose bloomed on the man's cheeks.

"My- My apologies! I forgot to get your name and felt it rude to yell you over. And it's not busy at all so it was no trouble at all." The man was babbling and Xander felt slightly bad. He didn't mean for the man to take his words as a critique.

“It's Xander.” The words froze the man in his place.

“Excuse me?” Xander didn't know exactly why he blurted out his name, perhaps to spare the man from a moment more of his ramblings.

“My name. It's Xander.”

“Oh.” The man just continued to stare.

He waited for the man to introduce himself in return, instead the pink haired man continued to look down at him like he had to register Xander's name. Xander said with a slight smirk, “What about you? What's your name?”

“Ah! Sorry, how rude of me. I'm Laslow. Part-time barista, full-time student at your service.” Laslow brought his hand forward and Xander accepted it in a brief handshake. He noticed that Laslow had very soft hands that were much smaller than his own. Xander flinched at the sudden thought, a faint blush sprouting at his weird observation.

He cleared his throat, “It's nice to meet you, Laslow.” They shared a brief silence sharing a small smile with each other. Xander noticed Laslow moved his eye briefly to the table. It was then Xander realized he hadn't tried his drink yet. He carefully brought the cup to his lips, blowing on the contents slightly before taking a sip. The crisp apple taste of the chamomile tea paired well with the lavender and honey in the drink.

“This is quite delicious, Laslow.” Xander was almost afraid to admit it was probably one of the best teas he ever had in the fear that Corrin would perhaps sense his admittance and never make him tea again. “You said the owner made the tea, correct?” 

“Yes! My mother has made it for as long as I could remember. She has a lot of amazing blends, but this is truly one of her best”

“Your mother?” Xander asked perplexed. “Is your mother the owner?”

Laslow flushed, “Sorry! That was a little confusing wasn't it? My mother and father own the café, I help them out here when I can. Although I spend most of my time studying since we seem to have very few customers at night.” 

“Hm. I would've thought it would be busier at night considering the university is so close.”

“Sometimes it is. But I think a lot of students prefer the Starbucks that's a little closer to campus” Laslow shrugged. “We just opened recently so maybe more students will switch over to us once they realize we have vastly better tea and coffee.” Laslow winked. His confidence made Xander quirk his lips a bit. And, he silently agreed, people would be sure to switch over, especially with such an amusing man as a barista.

“I don't doubt it. This is truly some of the best tea I've had, I'll be sure to bring my business here in the future.” Laslow blushed again. Xander felt some pride at being able to make the man fluster.

“Thank you so much! I'll be sure to tell my mother you loved the tea.” He bowed slightly then continued, “And I'll definitely look forward to seeing your handsome face in the future.” Xander's eyes widened. He could see the exact moment that Laslow realized what he said in his eyes. His eyes widened to an almost absurd size. It seemed, that he himself couldn't even believe what he said. His mouth opened, then closed and opened again, failing to muster any words. All he could do was stare.

 _Is he flirting with me?_ Xander could feel his cheeks warm, his mouth parting slightly but failing, like Laslow, to even muster words. He could feel his heart beating a little faster as if he was getting the jitters, which was impossible considering the drink he chose. His decaffeinated drink.

_BOOM!_

Xander and Laslow jumped. The mug almost falling out of Xander's hands. They looked to the source of the noise, the far back table where Laslow's friend people sat. Xander momentarily forgotten they were there. He saw the scarlet-haired girl punch the blond man on the top of his head as he reached down for something on the ground. A textbook. Xander figured that had to be the source of the noise that startled them. 

Laslow looked at the pair too, letting out a small huff at their exchange. The two continued to bicker at each other. He turned back to face Xander and looked down, his face erased of his wide grin and replaced with much more somber smile. 

“Apologies Xander, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I really should start preparing to close, so I'll get out of your hair. It was a pleasure to meet you.” 

“No, not at all. Truly, thank you Laslow.” He wasn't sure why he thanked him. Perhaps for the tea or the company. Or both. But even the short exchange they had had lifted his mood significantly. Seemingly lessening the heaviness he carried, even if their exchange ended strangely. Maybe strange wasn't the right word, but it was obviously more somber and less relaxed. Laslow sent one last smile his way then walked back to the counter.

Xander figured this was his signal telling him it was time to head home. Upon looking at his watch, he realized it was much later then he thought. It was almost 11 at this point. He lifted his mug up to finish the last of his tea only to realize it was already empty. He was so focused on his conversation with Laslow that he didn't even savor the drink.

He rose from the tabling, pushing in the table and walking over to the tray by the trashcan to deposit his dirty mug. Xander made one last glance to the counter hoping maybe he could wave goodbye to Laslow. Laslow's back was turned to him in the middle of cleaning dishes. Xander sighed in resignation and headed towards the exit.

As he began to open the door he heard, “Have a good night.” He peered over his shoulder and waved, exchanging one last smile with the man that he shared many with over the course of the night. 

He pulled the door, bracing for the bitter cold walk ahead. As the door was closing, he could hear the girl start to yell, “You idiot! How could you-” He couldn't catch the rest of what she said as the door shut but he let out a small laugh. Even if he didn't speak with the pair, they seemed like an amusing duo. 

The brief moment at the café left him smiling and in a much better mood then he expected to be in considering how his night started. He even felt a little lighter on his feet, contradictory to the current weather. Warmth seeped into his chest. And he had to admit that a man and not a drink was mostly responsible. The cold around him thought was already beginning to leech through his clothing, dulling the warmth. He stuffed his hands into his pocket and began his brisk walk back home. 

Xander found himself unable to sleep. His choice to avoid caffeine not helping him in the slightest. The chill finally escaped his body and he felt comfortable and warm in his bed, and for once his thoughts weren't clouded with worries. Truly, this was the most relaxed he's been going to bed in a while. But, whenever he closed his eyes, he would picture warm grey eyes and a smile made of sunshine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander's siblings are too smart for their own good. But he loves them anyways.

Xander brought his hand to his mouth, covering his umpteenth yawn of the morning. He made his way into the kitchen to fix up some coffee and have a light breakfast. It was around 6:30, earlier than he usually had breakfast but, after waking up with only a couple hours of sleep he gave a resigned sigh. There was not point in trying to get another minute of sleep.

The house was quiet. There was no sign that his father returned last night. Knowing his father, he probably went straight to work. There really was no need for him to return. The Nohr siblings were self-reliant by this point. Although their father never really tried to help. Not for a long time. Xander willed away these thoughts, he really didn't have the energy to think. He pulled out the coffee beans from the upper cabinet above the coffee machine. The filter was replaced and he rummaged for the spoon to scoop out the ground coffee beans.

“Long night?” Xander jumped at the new voice. Camilla walked into the kitchen, fully dressed and alert; Xander was jealous. They both were morning birds, but today they couldn't have contrasted more.

Xander returned to his previous task, placing the ground coffee beans in the coffee maker and starting the machine, “No. I just had a hard time falling asleep last night.” His eyes bore into the machine, willing it to dispense the coffee faster.

“Because of Corrin? Or perhaps something else? It would explain your rather late return last night.” He should've known Camilla would notice how late he returned. For some reason, he didn't want his family to know. That he felt he should keep his little happy moment protected. He scolded himself at the thought, it was fine if his siblings knew, but something in his gut selfishly wanted to keep it to himself.

“I stopped by a cafe on the way back. Needed to warm up a bit.” Xander sighed, thinking about his other sibling who also trekked through the cold last night, “I really don't know how Corrin made it all the way to Jakob's in the freezing cold. I was half frozen by the time I made it home, even with stopping.”

“Hmm.” Camilla moved out of the doorway and towards the kitchen counter grabbing an apple as she moved to the cabinet where the kettle was stored. Xander was a little surprised Camilla was making tea, like him, Corrin's tea had quickly become her favorite. It seemed even Camilla needed a little caffeine to wake her up. “I wouldn't be surprised if Jakob came and picked Corrin up. Jakob is quite devoted to them. Corrin has quite a few men wrapped around their fingers” There was a hint of jealousy in Camilla's words. The larger the rift between their father and Corrin became, the more Corrin sought support from outside the family. Jakob, Silas, and Kaze were always there for Corrin, supporting them when their siblings current. 

Xander didn't blame Corrin, staying in this house could be stifling at times, even with Garon gone. But to Camilla, it felt like Corrin was pulling away, like her comfort wasn't enough. Camilla hated that she couldn't do more, but living in the same house as the problem made her options limited.

“Yeah, I suppose. But you do know that Corrin would've stayed if they thought they could. Corrin needs you just as much.”

Camilla sighed, “I know. I really just want to protect my dear Corrin from the world.”

Xander wasn't sure how to respond, humming is agreement. They both waited for their respective drinks. The day just started and Xander already felt like it was long. He checked his watch. _6:45._

Leo and Elise should be getting up by now. He couldn't hear any noise from outside the kitchen. He hoped he didn't have to go wake them up. Both of them were not morning people, as opposite from it as you could get. Leo would refuse to budge often having to be dragged out from under the covers by force. If Xander was lucky that day, Leo would get up instead of forming a nest on the floor. Elise, on the other hand, would budge but the glare she would give could strike terror in anyone. _Even Garon,_ Xander thought. 

The coffee machine beeped. Xander quickly removed the coffee pot and poured the coffee into his mug. He walked over to opposite side of the island and joined Camilla at the bar. Camilla was playing around with the tea bag, dragging it back and forth across the mug. “Not even a day and I long for Corrin's tea.” She finally pulled out the tea bag placing it on a small plate beside her.

Xander agreed. He took his first sip of his coffee, but for some reason he craved a sweeter drink. Not Corrin's sweet tea, but the drink he had last night. A bowl of soul. He shared this with Camilla, “I tried out the tea at that new coffee shop Elise mentioned last night. It was actually quite good.” He smiled softly, thinking about the bright smile that was paired with the drink. “It's not a bad substitute for the time being.”

“Xander's stamp of approval? I really do need to try this place then.” Xander hummed. He noticed Camilla's grimace as she took her first sip of her tea. They truly were lost without Corrin. In more ways then one. The house felt empty, even with his three siblings still around. Camilla took another sip, grimacing less this time. “Tell me about this place then. There has to be something special about it.”

Laslow was very nice, special even. But Camilla didn't have to know that. “Not really. The barista told me the teas are all made by the owner.” Xander offered. Maybe he shouldn't have mentioned Laslow, even if it was vague. Xander feared Camilla's response to him actually striking up a conversation with someone outside of his siblings. 

He lastly added, “It's close enough that it could be a good study spot” If we can't study at home, Xander thought. He was sure Camilla shared the same sentiment.

“Well, maybe I'll stop by there before classes tomorrow, I don't think I can stand to drink anymore of this packaged tea.” She laughed, pushing her tea away, focusing instead on her breakfast. “I'll also have to see if this _barista_ is there. It's not like you strike up a conversation with a stranger.” She turned fully to him, looking smug as she waited to gaze his reaction. He could feel his face warming. Camilla quirked her eyebrow at that. Nothing could get past Camilla. She read him like a book. Sometimes he wished she wasn't so insightful.

“What? He just served my drink. That was it.” He knew better then to offer up any more information on the conversation they had.

“ _Oh?_ ”

“Coffee.” _Thank god_. Xander looked to his right. Leo walked into the kitchen bleary eyed and with his hair poking out in every direction. “Is there coffee?”

“There's a whole pot over there.” Xander drank his remaining coffee and walked over to the sink to rinse out his mug. He silently thanked his brother for coming to his rescue, even if it wasn't his goal. “Do you know if Elise is awake, Leo?”

“Don't know.” He mumbled. He was hugging his mug waiting for it to cool. It would take an entire mug before he was willing to speak in long sentences.

“Don't worry Xander. I'll make sure she's ready. I still have an hour before I need to leave.”

“Thank you, Camilla.” She smiled. A smile that told him that their previous talk wasn't over. 

He quickly grabbed his backpack and exited the kitchen. Walking to the hallway closet to fetch his coat and snow boots. The bus stop wasn't that far, but sometimes if the bus was too full he would have to wait in the cold longer then he'd like. More layers was always better, safer.

Lastly, he wrapped his scarf around and headed out. Walking in the same direction he did last night. Luckily, it hadn't snowed last night. It was still awfully cold but at least he didn't have to worry about icy sidewalks. A couple of other people were already at the bus stop, all opting not to sit on the bench. Whoever decided a metal bench was suitable for a bus stop in this climate must never take the bus. They all stood, slightly pacing to keep warm.

Soon, the bus arrived and fortunately it was quite empty. Xander usually didn't have an issue when he caught the bus for his 8 am, with dead week being the exception. Which was fast approaching.

Xander greeted Gunter, his bus driver, then walked to his usual seat in front of the side exit. Usually, Xander would look over the day's lecture plan for his class, but today he focused his attention to outside. His brain was still mush, even with the coffee. They drove by residential homes, most of these were family homes like his, but as they continued, many of the houses were converted to apartments for college students. They stopped, and to his surprise this bus stop was almost directly in front of Bean Appétit. He noticed there were quite a few people in line inside, much busier than it was last night.

There was an older man at the register, taking orders. But his eye's zoned in on the person gliding back and forth behind the man, like they were dancing. There was a split second of excitement when he focused on their hair color. Pink hair. However, he quickly noticed this person had long hair. The bus lurched forward, and Xander, for some reason, felt a shred of disappointment as they departed.

He got off at the quad stop, uttering a quick thank you to Gunter as he exited though the back. Xander walked towards econonmics building on the opposite side of the quad. He rushed towards the warmth. Xander looked around the quad, searching. There weren't many people out, it was still too early for a college campus and freezing to boot. Still, he felt the urge to scope the quad. It wasn't until Xander made it inside that he pieced together why he was scoping the campus. A part-time barista, and full-time student. That's what he told him last night. He realized he was looking for short pink hair. Perhaps an adorning smile, even at 7:30 in the morning. He was looking for Laslow.

–

Xander was done with classes for the day. He headed to the central campus cafeteria to get a quick lunch before heading to the library to do some studying. His plan was to get home around three so he could be there before Elise and Leo got home from high school. Hopefully he could get as much as his report done for Financial Accounting before the week ended. It was due in a couple of weeks, but Xander hated to leave things to the last minute. Especially when he never knew how much time he had at home to study. 

He was finally at the front of the line, grabbing some pizza and salad before making his way towards a free table. He was tired of pizza, but it was better then waiting in the longer lines for different options. Xander pulled out his phone, scrolling through social media. Suddenly, his phone vibrated. 

New message from Corrin. He immediately clicked on the notification. Corrin would often send him texts through the day, about what they were learning at school or just to send him a funny gif they saw. Xander would often only send a terse response, but he was always excited to get a message. He knew Corrin knew that because they would continue to send him messages, even if his responses seemed unamused.

This text was different. It seemed Camilla had gotten in contact with Corrin.

**Corrin:** Heard my tea is second rate now

_Great_. Xander thought. _All_ his siblings will definitely be teasing him once he gets home. He can feel a headache forming.

**Xander:** I did not say that.

He placed his phone down immediately after sending the text. Hoping it would take Corrin at least a couple of minutes to respond so he could eat his lunch. Wishful thinking, his phone buzzed as he grabbed his first slice. He took one bite before reaching for his phone and seeing what Corrin said in response.

**Corrin:** I expect you to tell me all about this barista that won you over with his tea. ;)

He didn't bother to respond. Corrin knew his schedule, they would immediately call him to get all the details the moment he got home. Were all siblings like this? It seemed nothing he did could get by them. Even when they were smaller, he remembers sneaking out, usually when his siblings were out or napping, to play with the neighbor's rabbits. 

He was a lot more shy back then, and didn't have many friends. Sitting surrounded by the rabbits brought him immense comfort, he would often talk to them in hopes that it would help with his shyness. It was his little haven. 

Sadly, their neighbors moved away. They had offered Xander to adopt one of the rabbits, since they knew how fond he was of them. But he had to decline, he knew his father would be furious if he accepted. Even though he thought he kept it from his siblings, a couple of weeks later he found a stuffed light brown rabbit with brown speckles, the same color as the one he wanted to adopt, placed on his pillows with a note:

__

_Love me! (Sorry you couldn't keep Freckles)._

He still keeps Freckles II on his nightstand.

–

He sees pink as he waits at the bus stop. Laslow is across the street, walking down the hill in front of the language building. Unconsciously, he steps closer to the edge of the sidewalk, he wants to go say hi. He tells himself it's just to thank him for last night, but he knows he want to learn more about him. To be his friend. Maybe more if he's being honest with himself.

Laslow is laughing. Air condensing in front of him from the cold. He's walking alongside the blond man from last night and a girl with long blue hair. The blond haired man is waving his arms above his head, the action making Laslow laugh hard enough for Xander to hear. It makes his heart stop a bit. He wants to go say hi, truly, but seeing Laslow laughing with his friends makes him hesitate. He's never been good at socializing, three people seems a lot at once. Even if one of them is Laslow. But before he can psych himself up to cross the street, his bus appears. He takes that as a sign. _Next time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating... I had most of this written but some parts of it I didn't like too much. I've fixed some of it, but apologies for the long wait and the non-existent interaction between Xander and Laslow.
> 
> So, I'm going to mark this as complete. Because I think I'm going to make this a series as I want to just write bits and pieces as opposed to one potentially long fic. I'm not too confident in writing a long fic yet. Hopefully that's okay!
> 
> Again, sorry for the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you made it to the end, thank you! This is my first (published) fic and I am really nervous to throw it out here. All the constant 'you too can write fics' type posts on my tumblr dash and the lovely writing of other people in this fandom motivated me to try to do the same. I really want to thank all those lovely Xanlas/Xanlow writers out there but I'm a little shy to tag you all considering I really only have been a casual commenter as of recently. But, if one of you lovely writers decides to give this subpar fic a chance, know that this was because of you!  
> I'm not sure if I'll add to this, I have a couple of snippets swirling in my head but not much else. If you guys did enjoy it though let me know and I'll try my best to whip out a part 2 or more.  
> Thanks again for reading this, I'm so nervous to post but maybe my lame attempt at writing will convince you to write your own fic!


End file.
